Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Niebieskowłosa historia i nowe moce
25 odcinek serii Niebieskowłosa tajemnica Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn (tylko wspomniana) *Jeremiasz Johnson (tylko wspomniany) *Buford Van Stomm *Hermiona Vitaris *Baljeet Tjinder *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois *Loren Rarity *Fretka Flynn (trzeci wymiar) *Jeremi Rarity *Buford Van-Stomm (trzeci wymiar) *Sophie Adveture (trzeci wymiar) *Hermiona Vitaris (trzeci wymiar) *Jeremiasz Jonson (trzeci wymiar) (tylko wspomniany) *Amy Milton *Milly (trzeci wymiar) Opis Hermiona opowiada swoją historię Fineaszowi. Ten jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności dziewczyny, jednak zastanawiają go jej moce. Loren opowiada swojej odpowiedniczce historię swojej matki, co wyprowadza ją z pewnego rodzaju poczucia winy. Amy zostaje ostatecznie odtrącona przez Buforda, co skutkuje chęcią zemsrty na Loren. Fabuła Hermiona spojrzała na Fineasza z ufnością. Wiedziała, że jemu może całkowicie zaufać i otworzyć się. Tak właśnie zaczęła opowiadać swoją historię. -Urodziłam się na tej planecie, konkretnie w Londynie. Nie pamiętam dużo z tego okresu. Wiem tylko tyle, że już jako dziecko zaczęłam objawiać nadnaturalne zdolności. Mama mówi, że budziłam strach wśrud rówieśników. Dzieci na placu zabaw bały się mnie, dlatego mama postanowiła zabrać mnie na naszą rodzinną planetę, Bellum. -Nie kojarzę tej planety-prerwał jej Fineasz. -Znajduje się w odległym układzie planetarnym. Ciężko nawet określić jaka odległość je dzieli. Kontynuować?-nie czekając na odpowiedź, mówiła dalej.-Tam przygotowywana byłam do swojej „najważniejszej rolii”. Gdy miałam cztery latka, mój dzidek zawarł układ z pewną rodziną, co miało zagwarantować wieczny dobrobyt mojemu rodowi. Wrunek był taki, iż miałam wyjść za mąż.-po tych słowach Fineasz zamarł. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego dziewczyna mogłaby być mężatką. Ta zauważyła jego niepokój, po czym zaśmiała się.-Spokojnie, nie jestem mężatką. Zaręczyny zostały zerwane. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Niebieskowłosa uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym kontynuowała. -Miałam dosyć całej mojej rodziny. Nie znosiłam ich. Zabawne, miałam wtedy mniej więcej sześć lat, a już znałam słowo „nienawiść”. Przez cały czas sluchałam tylko jak to kiedyś zostanę żoną, a moim jedynym zajęciem będzie usługiwanie jakiemuś dziadowi i rodzenie mu dzieci. Na moje szczęście, gdy miałam osiem lat wybuchła wojna. Wtedy moje zaręczyny zostały zerwane, bo mój niedoszły mąż zginął na pierwszej bitwie. Wtedy właśnie mój wujek nauczył mnie posługiwania się bronią. Uważał, że każda istota powinna umieć się bronić. Był wtedy moim jedynym przyjacielem. Ufałam mu, a on mnie. Niestety wojna mi go zabrała. Zginął gdy miałam jedynaście lat. Nie miałam wtedy ochoty by żyć. Moja matka była dla mnie wrogiem. Przez cały czas szukała dla mnie nowego kandydata na męża, co nowy, to starszy i gorszy. Chciałam wtedy targnąć się na własne życie i prawie się udało. Prawie... Flynn spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem. Nie znał jej od tej strony. Przez cały czas myślał o niej jak o uroczej dziewczynie bez problemów. Ta nie zwracała uwagi na owe spojrzenie. Jej wzrok utkwiony był w widok przed nią. -Miałam gotowy plan. Nałykać się tabletek, zasnąć i się nie obudzić. Z perspektywy czasu, muszę przyznać, że to było głupie. Teraz, cokolwiek by się działo, nigdy nie odebrałabym sobie życia. Cóż, pewnie wtedy miałam słabszą psychikę. Wracając, wszystko było przygotowane, aż moja matka nie zaczęła panikować. Byłam całkiem zdezorientowana. Myślałam, że może wie co kombinuje, ale to nie to. Zanim zdąrzyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, ta pociągnęła mnie za rękę, tak daleko od domu ja się da. Nic wtedy nie mówiła, po prostu biegła najszybciej jak mogła. Miałyśmy szczęście. Gdy tylko oddaliłyśmy się na bezpieczną odległość, nasz dom wyleciał w powietsze. Nie wiem jak to się stało, nie wiem dlaczego. Nikt mi nigdy nie powiedział. Po całym dniu tułaczki doszłyśmy do bazy wojskowej. Powitał nas tam wysoki, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach. Okazało się, iż był to najbliższy przyjaciel mojego wujka. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego wyrazu twarzy. Był uśmiechnięty, a zarazem zmartwiony. Nie wiem jak ci to sensownie wytłumaczyć. Po prostu tak to zapamiętałam. Baza wojskowa miała być moim nowym domem. Tam wszystko się zmieniło. Uczyłam się tam samoobrony, oraz skutecznych metod zabijania.-Hermiona zaśmiała się, jednak Fineaszowi nie było do śmiechu. Był przerażony.-Nie martw się, nie byłam w tym najlepsza. Bardziej skupiałam się na innych rzeczach. Był tam taki chłopak, Selim Hatun. Podobnie jak ty, rudowłosy, przystojny. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, nie minęło dużo czasu, aż zakochaliśmy się w sobie. Z jego pomocą oswajałam się z otoczeniem, nabrałam pewności siebie. Niestety los chciał inaczej. Całkiem niedawno, w waszym kalendarzu, czyli kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem tego lata, matka chciała przenieść się na tę planetę. Nie chciałam tego,ale nieważne ile bym prosiła, ona nie chciała słuchać. Wtedy poraz ostatni widziałam Selima. Nie wiem co się z nim dzieje, czy mnie pamięta i czy w ogóle żyje. -Tęsknisz za nim?-zapytał Fineasz. Wyglądał jakby w duchu modlił się o odpowiedź. -Nie-odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona-Mam ciebie. Po tych słowach cmoknęli się w usta. Rudowłosy nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Uważał ją za najbardziej niesamowitą osobę na świecie. Izabela obserwowała sytuację z boku dyskusję obu Loren. Historia kosmitki wciągnęła ją, była ciekawa każdego kolejnego słowa. Pierwszowymiarowa Loren patrzyła na swoją odpowiedniczkę ze smutkiem. -Naprawdę nie wiesz, dlaczego mama... no wiesz. Trzeciowymiarowa Loren wzruszyła jedynie ramionami. Przez te wszystkie lata obwiniała się o bycie powodem samobójstwa matki, a w rzeczywistości mogło być zupełnie inaczej. Pierwszowymiarowa uśmiechnęła się, by zakryć smutek, po czym zaczęła. -Nie wiem jak było w twoim wymiarze, ale w moim, mama zawsze miała słabe nerwy. Wszystko potrafiło wzbudzić w niej mdłości. Jak na jej nieszczęście była żoną generała. Mimo wszystko, potrafiła zachować zimną krew, a przynajmniej stwarzać tego tyou pozory. Wszystko się jednak zmieniło, wraz z pewnym wydarzeniem.-mówiąc to, spojrzała niepewnie na swoją odpowiedniczkę. Nie była pewna, czy powinna jej o tym mówić, jednak ostatecznie wydusiła to z siebie.-Wiesz, że mama miała rodzeństwo, prawda? -Tak. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Pierwsza Loren roześmiała się. -Co cię tak rozśmieszyło?-zapytała trzecia Loren. -Czyli tak działa zasada alternatywnych wymiarów.-powiedziała do siebie kosmitka, po czym kontynuowała.-Wracając. W psychice mamy coś pęłkło, wraz z rozpoczęciem najbardziej krwawego okresu wojny. Mianowicie pewnego wieczoru, gdy pod naszymi drzwiami leżały.-tu ponownie spojrzała na swoją odpowiedniczkę, która piła colę.-Może lepiej nie pij tego teraz. -Przestań co chwilę przerywać, tylko gadaj dalej! -Jak uważasz. No więc pod naszymi drzwiami leżały ich zmasakrowane zwłoki. Trzeciowymiarowa Loren prysnęła colą z wrażenia po czym patrzyła jak wryta w swoją ochlapaną napojem odpowieniczkę. -Mówiłam, żebyś sobie odpuściła colę. -Ale jak to zwłoki?!-trzecia Loren zdawała się ignorować uwagi swojej odpowiedniczki.-Co im się stało. -Narazili się Scarlett, to się stało. -Scarlett? -Tak. Z tego co wiem, byli jednymi z tych, co odpowiadali za śmierć jej męża. Ich ciała były w fatalnym stanie. Miałam trzy latka, a pamiętam to idealnie. Wszędzie krew, brak gałek ocznych i... -Dobra, dobra przestań! -Masz słabe nerwy.-roześmiała się pierwszowymiarowa Loren. -Możliwe, ale nie mogę uwierzyć żeby była to pani Scarlett. Zawsze była ostra, ale żeby aż tak? Pierwsza Loren spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. -Kim jest twoja Scarlett?-zapytała -Nauczycielką matematyki. Pierwsza Loren wybuchła śmiechem. Traktowała to jak żart, jednak wyraz twarzy jej odpowiedniczki był śmiertelnie poważny. -Ty żartujesz? -Nie. Niby czemu miałabym żartować? Ostatecznie miałam piątke z matematyki. Gdy już Loren miała zacząć rzucać bluzgi na Scarlett, wtem drzwi do baru karaoke otowrzyły się z hukiem, a w progu stała trzeciowymiarowa Izabela. Ubrana była w skurzaną, czarną kurtkę, pod nią biały t-shirt. Na nogach miała krótkie czarne spodnie, oraz trampki tego samego koloru. Gdy tylko weszła, wszyscy zerwali się ze swoich miejsc, po czym zapadła grobowa cisza. Trzecia Loren schowała się za swoją odpowiedniczką. -Wow.-tylko tyle potrafiła wydusić z siebie pierwszowymiarowa Izabela obserwując swoją odpowiedniczę. Trzecia Izabela natomiast nawet jej niezauważyła. Rozejrzała się dookoła, po czym stwierdziła. -Czyli jednak Irving zwiał? Hmm... trudno, ale widzę za to Loren.-mówiąc to na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, który szybko ustąpił miejsca zdziwieniu.-A nawet dwie. Cóż, będzie zabawa! Po tych słowach zagwizdała przez palce, a do budynku weszli Milly, Buford, Hermiona i Sophie. Byli ubrani podobnie jak Iza, jednak oni mieli długie spodnie. Byli tak zwaną „bandą”, która wszystich terroryzowała. Trzeci Buford spojrzał na Izabelę (z jego wymiaru) z niepewnością. Uwielbiał dręczyć innych, ale nigdy nie potrafił podnieść ręki na Loren. Była dla niego wyjątkowa, wyróżniająca się z tłumu, jednak starał się tego nie pokazywać. Izabela podeszła do obu Loren patrząc w oczy tej pierwsze. Zazwyczaj wystarczyło to, by wystraszyć ofiarę, jednak nie tym razem. Loren złapała ją za kołnierz, po czym przycisnęła do ściany? -Jakiś problem złociutka?-zapytała z uśmiechem Loren. Izabela patrzyła na nią z przerażeniem. Poraz pierwszy ktoś z nią wygrywa. Loren już podnosiła pięść, aby ją zaatakować, jednak coś ją powstrzymało. Odwróciła nerwowo głowę, okazało się, iż jej nadgarstek przytrzymywany był przez trzeciowymiarową Hermionę, a za nią dumnie stojącą Sophię. Niebieskowłosa bez najmniejszego problemu przewróciła ją na podłogę. Widać było, iż z charakteru całkowicie różni się od Hermiony, którą zna Loren. Zielonowłosa szybko podniosła się, jednak wróg miał przewagę liczebną. Wszystkie trzy razem zaatakowały ją. Wszystkiemu przypatrywał się Buford, do którego podbiegła trzecia Loren. -Buford, błagam cię zrób coś! Chłopak spojrzał na nią ze zdzwieniem. Ona jeszcze nigdy sama z siebie do niego nie podeszła, nie mówiąc już o odzywaniu się. -Przecież jej nie zabiją. -Ale uszkodzą! Buford, tyle razy mówisz, że ci na mnie zależy, ale jeszcze nigdy tego nie pokazałeś. Teraz masz okazję. -Ale Loren, to nie takie proste, to... -No chyba, że te wszystkie słowa to były tylko żarty. Buford spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem po czym jak opażony odepchnął Izę od Loren. Od razu po tym Hermiona i Sophie również się odsunęły. Pierwsza Loren natychmiast wstała, po czym popatrzyła z triumfującym uśmiechem na obie dziewczyny. -Buford, co ty wyprawiasz?!-wrzeszczała upokożona Izabela. -Co ja wyprawiam?! Przymykam oko na to jak traktujesz innych kujonów, ale nie będę więcej ignorować tego jak traktujesz Loren!-mówiąc to spojrzał na obie kosmitki.-Nawet jeżeli jest ich dwie! -Od kiedy ty... -Przymknij się! Izabela, aż podskoczyła. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Chłopak podszedł ponownie do Loren (z jego wymiaru). -Świetnie to rozegrałem, nie? Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi pocałowała go w policzek, na co ten zarumienił się. Pierwszowymiarowa Loren podeszła do Hermiony i Sophii. One dobrze wiedziały, że są na przegranej pozycji. Zielonowłosa pochyliła się nad nimi, po czym wyszeptała im na ucho. -Macie szczęście, że to miejsce publiczne. Zostawiając je w całkowitym osłupieniu, wyszła dumnie z pomieszczenia, pokazując jednocześnie uniesiony kciuk w górę swojej odpowieniczce. Tuż za nią wyszła Izabela. -Widziałaś to?-zapytała entuzjastycznie Izabela. -Ale co? -No mnie! Ale nie mnie, że mnie, tylko mnie, że tą mnie. -Masz na myśli swoją odpowieniczkę? -Tak. Jest świetna! -Polenizowałabym, ale mam to gdzieś. Izabela przstała myśleć o Fineaszu. Nareszcie zaczęła „żyć pełnią życia”. Jej radość przerwała jednak umowa z Amy. Izka wiedziała, że blondynka nie jest wstanie zaszkodzić samej Loren, ale jej związku z Bufordem już tak. Widziała zmieniacz ciał wystający z jej kieszeni. Nie wiedziała jednak jak jej go zabrać, aby ta nie dowiedziała się. -A tak na marginesie, to może jednak zgodziłbyś się gdzieś ze mną wyskoczyć?-zapytała Amy, patrząc na Buforda flirciarskim wzrokiem. -Może kiedy indziej.-Buford miał coraz bardziej dość towarzystwa dziewczyny. Przez cały czas szukał wzrokiem Loren i tego przeklętego baru karaoke, który co dziwne, nie stoi w jego wymiarze. -Odpuść sobie tą latynoske.-Mówiąc to dziewczyna zastawiła mu drogę.-Powiedz która znas jest ładniejsza;ja, czy ona? Buford wziął głęboki wdech, po czym powiedział. -Zrobimy tak. Ty się odemnie teraz odwalisz, a jak wrócimy do naszego wymiaru, to nigdy nie pokażesz mi się na oczy. Może być? -Ale... -I wiesz co? Sam znajdę ten cholerny bar karaoke. Dzięki za pomoc. Mówiąc to, wyminął ją zostawiając ją w osłupieniu. Miltówna nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jeszcze rzaden chłopak jej nie odmówił, a co dopiero mówiąc o kimś takim jak Buford, który powinien skakać wokół niej. W tym momencie odpuściła sobie podrywanie go. Zależało jej wyłącznie na zemście na Loren. Loren i Izabela ponownie były w ogródku trzeciowymiarowej rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. -Co robicie?-zapytała uroczo Izabela. -Przerwę.-odpowiedziała sucho Sophie pijąc przy tym sok. -Przerwę od czego? -Od roboty. Fin woli randokwać z Hermą, zamiast pomagać nam w budowie teleportu, więc i my robimy sobie przewę. -A gdzie Buford?-zapytała Loren. -Poszedł cię szukać.-odpowiedział jej Ferb, jednocześnie popijając herbatę. -Mnie? A niby po co? -Nie wiem. Jeremi mu coś powiedział i.. -Co mu powiedział?-przerwała mu kosmitka. -Nie wiem. Nie za bardzo słuchałem. -Dobra, spoko. Jakoś będzie. A gdzie Jeremi? -Trecia Fretka go gdzieś wyciągnęła.-odpowiedział jej Irving. -Szykuje się randka.-powiedziała do siebie Izabela, jednocześnie śmiejąc się pod nosem. -Po co mnie tu przywlokłaś?-zapytał Jeremi, jednocześnie rozglądając się dookoła. Byli nad urwiskiem, a pod nimi znajdowało się tętniące życiem miasto. -Nie podoba ci się?-zapytała Fretka, siedząca tuż nad przepaścią. -Podoba, ale... -Więc siadaj. Chłopak posłusznie usiadł obok niej, patrząc na otaczający ich widok. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł urok tego miejsca. -Chciałam cię lepiej poznać.-powiedziała z uśmiechem rudowłosa, na co ten uśmiechnął się do niej. -Nie jestem pewny czy chcesz. -Ja zawsze jestem pewna. Przecież nie masz nic do ukrycia, prawda? Po tych słowach chłopak wyjął zmieniacz ciał. Po naciśnięciu przycisku wrócił do swojej naturalnej postaci. -Teraz już nie. -Jesteś ko... ko... ko.. -Kosmitą? -Tak! -Mówiłem, że nie chcesz mnie lepiej poznać. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech. Spojrzała na niego ponownie. Tak, był zielony, ale miał też w sobie coś, co nie pozwalało jej przestać o nim myśleć. -Nie przeszkada mi to.-oznajmiła ze spokojem piosenkarka. -Twarda jesteś jak na ziemiankę. -Moją przyjaciółką jest Loren. Jeżeli chodzi o kosmitów, to jestem całkowicie oswojona. -Loren miała rację. Całkowicie różnisz się od Fretki, którą znam. -Tak, wiem. W waszym wymiarze jestem psycholką chcącą na siłę przyłapać swoich braci. -Nie nazwałbym cię psychiczną, ale skoro tak wolisz. Chodziło mi bardziej o zainteresowanie Jeremiaszem. -Jeremiaszem?! -Z tego co słyszałem, to w naszym wymiarze jesteście parą. -Ale nie na długo. To nie możliwe, żebym się nim zainteresowała. -Niby dlaczego? -Bo to mój tekściarz! Pisze świetne piosenki, ale nie widzę go w roli swojego chłopaka. -A kogo widzisz? Flynnówna spojrzała na niego ze zdzwieniem. Chciała odpowiedzieć „ciebie”, ale wydawało jej się to zbyt banalne. -Oby nie mnie. Wierz mi, nie nadaję się na chłopaka. -Skąd taka pewność? -Bo..-tu zatrzymał się. Nie chciał opowiadać obcej osobie o swoim życiu osobistym, jednak czuł, że jej może zaufać. Ostatecznie przełamał się i wydusił to z siebie.-Bo kiedyś miałem dziewczynę. Ma na imię Jully. Można by powiedzieć, że zakochaliśmy się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia. To ona mnie wszystkiego nauczyła. Byliśmy świetną parą, a przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało. Wszystko zniszyczyła ta idiotyczna zazdrość. Nie mogłem znieść myśli, iż ona mogłaby chociaż rozmawiać z innym facetem. Najzwyczajniej w świecie wkurzało mnie to! Ona miała dosyć wieczych awantór i zerwała ze mną. Od tego momentu nie zainteresowałem się rzadną inną dziewczyną. Fretka posmutniała. Wiedziała, że nie ma u niego szans. Jednak nie chciała dać mu odejść. Polubiła go i nawet jeżeli miał być dla niej tylko przyjacielem, chciała mieć go przy sobie. -Ciągle coś do niej czujesz? -Chyba tak. -To dlaczego pozwoliłeś jej odejść? Jeremi sporzał na nią zdziwiony. -A co niby miałem zrobić? -Walczyć o nią! Co jeżeli to właśnie ona jest tą jedyną? -Na pewno ma już innego.-mówiąc to, chłopak podniósł się z miejsca.-Ale ty to przemyść. Jeremiasz może okazać się całkiem wporządku. Chłopak odszedł, a dziewczyna spojrzała na choryzont. -Może ma rację.-powiedziała do siebie, po czym wyciągnęła telefon.-Zadzwonię. Fineasz i Hermiona siedzieli w lodziarni jedząc desery lodowe. Oboje świetnie czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. -Hermiona, mogę mieć do ciebie pytanie? -Od godziny mi je zadajesz. Nawijaj! -To co dzisiaj się wydarzyło w ogródku. Wiesz, ta sprawa z Izabelą. Czy ty?... Masz jakieś nadnaturalne zdolności? -Wcześniej myślałam, że jedyne co potrafię to łączyć pogodę z moimi uczuciami. Nauczyłam się to kontrolować, ale pojawiają się we mnie nowe zdolności. Nie miałam pojęcia, że potrafię kogoś zaatakować. -Może powinnaś pogadać ze swoją odpowiedniczką z tego wymiaru. Wiesz, ona może być bardziej obeznana w temacie. Niebieskowłosa zastanowiła się chwilę, po czym odpowiedziała. -Masz rację. Jak tylko zjemy lody, poszukamy jej. Inne informacje *Baljeet i Mishtii pojawiają się w odcinku, jednak nie wypowiadają się ani razu. Kategoria:Odcinki